spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Paper Sponge
SpongeBob goes into a piece of paper with Sandy's invention. Characters *Squidward *SpongeBob *Patrick *Sandy *Gary Plot SpongeBob wakes up from a normal day. He jumps off the bed and gets ready to go to Sandy to see her experiments she makes a device that any character she writes down it gets the character and goes inside the device to the paper SpongeBob asks if he can come inside to the piece of paper but Sandy warns him that he will regret it. So SpongeBob changes his mind but Patrick came and said "What is that?' So he just click his name and accidently put SpongeBob's name so he was the one who was stuck on the paper and SpongeBob cries help! So then the time card is 76 minutes later... SpongeBob turns bored and then Sandy talks about the plan to Patrick and he doesn't listen so Patricks clicks Sandy's name and she goes inside the paper and Patrick picks his name and comes inside to then Squidward comes inside the house because he wants his radio Sandy promised him and he hears something and they say HELP!! in the paper he looks at the paper screaming because he thought the paper talked so he quickly ran away with the radio. Sandy sighs and says she got a another plan since SpongeBob is a drawing due to him being on the paper first he draws the device SpongeBob walks in the paper goes to the device and comes back to life. Patrick does the same thing. They all come back to life and Sandy didn't like the device so she smashed it and then all her tools shaked and the device got jacked up and the device takes all the furniture in Sandy's house to the paper. She was so mad that SpongeBob and Patrick had to run away and the episode ends like this. Warning: The transcript have different scenes then the plot. Transcript 'SpongeBob: '(yawns) '''SpongeBob: '''Can't wait to visit to Sandy! '''Gary: '''Meow? goes to Sandy's house SpongeBob: What are ya doin Sandy? Sandy: A fun experiment! If you write the name of something it goes in the drawing and the fishes think were artist! SpongeBob: Uh..Are you sure you should make that? Sandy: Heck Yeah! Let me demonstrate (writes name: K.R.A.B.B.Y P.A.T.T.Y and clicks the button) SpongeBob: Can I come inside!!! Sandy: I am warning you your gonna regret it. SpongeBob: OK. ramdomly comes inside Patrick: WAT is that? (clicks button and accidently put SpongeBob's name) SpongeBob: What AH!!!!! (makes swirly noise) Where am I? Help!!!!!! 76 Minutes Later.. SpongeBob: Im bored...(sighs) Sandy: Heres the plan Patrick. Patrick: (thinks Sandy is saying blah blah blah blah blue boo bah blah blue ba blah) Patrick: (clicks Sandy's name and Sandy goes inside) Sandy: PATRICK YOU IDIOT!!! Patrick: Idiot means smart Oh Thank You? Sandy: (sighs) Squidward: Sandy I want my radio back! Patrick, SpongeBob and Sandy: HELP!! Squidward: (looks at paper, running.) AH!!!!!!! Sandy: I gotta plan SpongeBob is special so his hand is a pencil inside here since he was the first one. SpongeBob: Oh Boy!!! SpongeBob: (draws a device and walks in there Patrick and Sandy do the same thing.) Sandy: Now to destroy object!!!! (destroys it then device gets jacked up and all furniture go inside) Sandy: GRR... SpongeBob (whispers to Patrick) Run. (SpongeBob and Patrick run to there houses episode ends) Deleted Scene There is a deleted scene when Sandy says after her furniture broke: I AM SO MAD MY EYES ARE BLOODY RED! but it was removed because this scene was too violence. Category:Episodes Category:Loopa23 Category:Season 32